


Irresistivel 3

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais um Irresistivel. Porque que na verdade, quem não resiste sou eu. Depois de dois anos, é hora de tomar umas providências. Só que ambos pensam que cada parceiro só quer sexo, não compromisso. Ainda bem que há amigos com quem contar, não é mesmo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistivel 3

**IRRESISTIVEL 3**

**PORQUE SOMENTE A PRÁTICA FAZ A PERFEIÇÃO**

Shun abriu os olhos, mas ficou quieto, para não acordar a outra pessoa com quem dividia a cama. Passou os olhos com vagar para a silhueta feminina debaixo do lençol. Não precisava vê-la, já conhecia todo aquele corpo de cor, o seu peso, suas medidas, o cheiro... Já fazia dois anos que ele e June eram amantes e ele nunca se cansava. Queria sempre mais e mais...

 

Apesar de não fazer barulho, a loirinha se mexeu, resmungou e abriu os olhos, estabelecendo contato, verde com azul, numa voltagem apaixonada.

 

_ Bom dia... – ronronou ela.

 

_ Bom dia, amor.

 

_ É muito cedo ou muito tarde?

 

_ Muito cedo pra sairmos da cama e muito tarde pra perdermos mais tempo pensando nisso...

 

_ Porque você já acordou pensando ‘naquilo’?

 

_ Han-han... – ele sorriu porque ela enrubesceu. Dois anos e ela ainda ficava vermelha com o jeito despachado dele. Se bem que nem Shun acreditava como junto a June perdia qualquer inibição...

 

June enrubesceu porque era de pele alva mesmo. E do tipo de pessoa que fica rubra ao ouvir uma piada mais maliciosa (tem gente assim). Mas ela e Shun não tinham mais segredos na cama. Já haviam experimentado de tudo um pouco, realizando quase todas suas fantasias. Enfiando a mão por baixo do lençol a loira buscou o ponteiro do medidor de desejo e ele estava alto... A mãozinha subiu e desceu, sem pressa primeiro, fazendo Shun fechar os olhos de prazer. Quando os olhos verdes se abriram novamente, já estavam famintos e fogosos e June se arrepiou: fogueira acesa, era hora de se queimar!

 

A mão dele cobriu a dela, parando os movimentos de vai-e-vem. A boca carnuda buscou a outra, para beijos bem molhados e provocantes... Depois desceu pelo queixo, pescoço, colo e parou no vão dos seios, para lamber o suor que se depositara ali. June já estava molhadinha. Ergueu uma perna e apoiou no quadril dele, que puxou-a de encontro ao órgão entumescido, ambos gemendo longamente na penetração...

 

June decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação e dando impulso, virou Shun de costas e começou a cavalgá-lo. Uma das mãos dele ficou no quadril dela, apertando, enquanto a outra se revezava nos seios, acariciando a forma ou rodeando os mamilos com a palma... Gemidos, muitos gemidos, palavrinhas de incentivo e o desejo foram levando-os ao abismo de um orgasmo total. June desabou em cima de Shun, exausta. Sabia que todos os seus músculos tremiam, satisfeitos...

 

Resolveu após um cochilo, se levantar e fazer algo pra eles comerem... E enquanto preparava um almoço leve, seus pensamentos começaram a correr numa direção não muito agradável. Dois anos de sexo, dois anos de experiências sexuais, dois anos deliciosos, mas faltava algo... Uma coisinha...

 

_ Talvez eu esteja procurando pelo em ovo...

 

_ Falando sozinha, amor?

 

_ Tava pensando meio alto...

 

_ Posso saber em quê?

 

_ Ah, nada demais... encanações femininas...

 

_ Se não for nada relacionado a TPM eu até posso te ajudar. – abraçou a garota e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – O que anda se passando por essa cabecinha linda?

 

_ Não sei bem... mas às vezes você não tem a impressão que falta alguma coisa?

 

_ Falta alguma coisa?

 

_ Ah, esquece.... eu to delirando...

 

_ Não, fala. Eu to sendo egoísta? Pensando no meu próprio prazer? Ta te faltando alguma coisa no nosso relacionamento?

 

“Relacionamento... Que tipo de relacionamento é esse? Namorados? Amantes? Caso? Deve ser isso... eu tenho medo do futuro... Nós nunca falamos de futuro... E eu tenho medo de cobrar e ele se sentir ameaçado e terminar... homens prezam muito sua liberdade...”

 

“E agora? Eu falhei em algum lugar. Não foi suficiente me preocupar com o prazer dela em primeiro plano... O que eu posso fazer pra mantê-la satisfeita? Eu não posso perdê-la...”

 

_ Er... June? Você tem planos pra nós hoje à tarde?

 

_ Estou pensando em conversar um pouco com as meninas...

 

_ Ah, tudo bem... Eu vou sair também... A gente se vê à noite, ok, gatinha?

 

_ Ok, gatão. A gente se vê...

 

“E agora? Com quem eu poderia me aconselhar? Meu irmão não vai ser possível, não creio que ele tenha se apaixonado de novo após Esmeralda... Seiya tem um relacionamento diferente com Saori... Shiryu já deixou escapar que Shunrey vai se casar virgem... Hyoga na Sibéria... Eu precisava de alguém mais velho e de certo modo experiente... Ou equilibrado... Alguém como Shaka...”

 

E Shun foi andando, perdido em pensamentos até que esbarrou em alguém e automaticamente pediu desculpas, depois erguendo a cabeça para olhar em quem tinha esbarrado.

 

_ Shaka?

 

O indiano sorriu.

 

_ Olá, Shun. Que coincidência agradável.

 

_ Você nem imagina o quanto. Eu estava pensando em você...

 

_ Oras...

 

_ O que está fazendo aqui no Japão? Venha, eu lhe pago um café...

 

_ Será que eles têm chá de maçã?

 

Riram. E se acomodaram num café. Após a chegada dos pedidos, Shun parou com a conversa amena e resolveu entrar no assunto real.

 

_ Shaka, na verdade eu estava pensando em você porque... er... eu preciso de uns conselhos... Poderia me responder algo até meio pessoal?

 

Shaka tirou os óculos escuros (afinal, ele andando de olhos fechados no meio da multidão fica meio estranho, né?) e estendeu a mão, num convite.

 

_ Por favor, fique à vontade. Se eu puder responder... Se não, também lhe direi o porquê.

 

_ June me disse hoje que falta algo em nosso relacionamento. E eu fiquei encucado com o que poderia ser. Shaka, afinal, o que as mulheres querem?

 

_ Este é um dos maiores mistérios do universo. Se eu te disser que eu sei, com certeza estarei mentindo. Afinal, passei a maior parte da minha vida preparando meu corpo pra ser receptáculo de um poder maior, minha mente para estágios nunca antes alcançados por seres humanos ditos normais e meu cosmos para se expandir além dos limites. Sempre vivi em função da minha deusa. Faz pouco tempo que estou vivendo por mim mesmo. As mulheres ainda são um enigma pra mim... Mas acho que elas querem o que todo ser humano quer: proteção e segurança.

 

_ Você acha?

 

_ Acho. – tomou um longo gole do chá. – Do pouco que parei pra refletir sobre o assunto, comparo as mulheres com as crianças. Parecem frágeis, parecem inocentes, mas têm uma força incrível dentro delas. O que os homens podem fazer para que desabrochem e vivam? Cuidar delas.

 

_ Mas eu cuido da June...

 

_ Se ela reclamou... E se reclamou somente agora... Ela está insegura...

 

Enquanto isso, June ia até uma Lan House, para entrar no MSN e conversar com suas amigas, lá na Grécia. Shina estava on line (deveria estar xavecando alguém) e não foi difícil chamar Marin pra participar da conversa. Mas o mais interessante foi a pessoa que Shina também incluiu no rolo.

 

_ Afrodite?

 

_ Oh, olá...

 

Em private, June perguntou porque haviam incluído Afrodite. Shina foi categórica.

 

_ Ele já é casado. Entende do lado feminino e do masculino ao mesmo tempo. Add ele na sua lista e ouça.

 

_ Nossa, que silêncio. Foi a minha presença? Olha, June, se você se incomodou porque a conversa era particular, eu posso sair...

 

_ Não, Afrodite, que é isso? É que eu to meio encafifada com algumas coisas... Por isso eu penso muito antes de digitar...

 

_ E que coisas seriam essas, posso saber? Sabe, Junezita, eu posso não ser seu melhor amigo, mas eu gosto de você e do Andrômeda. No que eu puder ajudar vocês, podem contar comigo...

 

_ Afrodite, quando você sentiu que era hora certa de oficializar o relacionamento? – June resolveu ser direta e acabar com seu sofrimento...

 

_ A hora certa foi quando o Carlo achou que era... Mas veja bem, querida, o Shun não é o Máscara da Morte. Meu marido é bem diferente do seu namorado... Minha deusa, nem tem comparação...

 

_ Não tem mesmo... – riu Shina. – O Shun devia ser até virgem quando te conheceu... E esses dois já eram bem rodados...

 

_ Quieta, sua cobra venenosa. Ô língua! Você já foi honesta com ele? Que ele ta te deixando na corda bamba sem saber? Garanto que ele vai te entender...

 

_ E senão entender, achar que eu to forçando e ele não ta preparado e pular fora?

 

_ Vou dizer que ele ta possuído de novo, que aquele não é o irmão Amamiya certo... Olha, queridinha, vou ser sincero... Qualquer coisa que ele te disser não vai ser pior do que aquilo que sua mente ta te forçando a acreditar. Quando a gente ama, o coração inventa monstros que não existem e nos assustam, como um bicho papão... Daí a gente TEM que abrir os olhos e ver que esses monstros não existem. Enquanto você fugir deles, eles vão te aterrorizar...

 

June ficou quieta, mudou o rumo da conversa, se divertiu muito com as farpas atiradas entre Afrodite e Shina, depois voltou pra casa. Mas as coisas ficaram meio em suspense até o aniversário de Shun, duas semanas depois.

 

Saori fez questão de dar a festa, aproveitando para reunir todos os cavaleiros. Era bom pra matar as saudades e saber uns dos outros. Shunrey passeava pela festa ostentando um belo anel de noivado. Na hora do brinde ao aniversariante, Saori pediu licença para brindarem também a uma nova vida que carregava dentro de si. Assovios, aplausos e muitos tapas nas costas de Seiya, cujo sorriso dava volta às orelhas. June queria muito compartilhar daquela felicidade, mas se sentia egoisticamente alheia a tudo. Mas estamos falando de Shun de Andrômeda. Ele havia pensado muito naquelas duas semanas e resolveu arriscar um palpite. Se daria certo ou não, só se saberia depois... E após as brincadeiras com o cavaleiro de Pégaso, ele bateu com a colher no copo, pedindo atenção novamente...

 

_ Aproveitando a felicidade do momento, eu também queria fazer um comunicado...

 

_ Ta grávido também? – gritou Milo. – Aê, loira, aprontou, tem que casar!

 

Camus rolou os olhos, murmurou um “ah, mon Dieu” e sentou o tapão na cabeça do cavaleiro de Escorpião. Diante do olhar entre o magoado e o furioso apenas ergueu o dedo sobre os lábios e fez “shhh”.

 

_ Não, Milo, a loira não aprontou. Mas vai ter que casar! Isto é, se ela quiser... – tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso da calça – Ta certo que o clima romântico foi pro espaço (Camus fuzilou Milo com o olhar) mas foi melhor assim. Ia cair no clichê... June, meu amor, eu não agüento mais essa enrolação. Quer se casar comigo?

 

Suspense, porque a loira entrou em curto. June não sabia se ria, se chorava, se saía pulando ou se desmaiava. Optou por pular nos braços de Shun e dizer “sim, sim, SIM!” entre risos e lágrimas. Shaka e Afrodite se entreolharam e sacudiram as cabeças. (1)

 

Depois da festa, cada casal e cada turma pegou seu rumo. June e Shun foram pra casa, a pé, de mãos dadas, sem falar nada, só curtindo o momento. Somente a um quarteirão de casa, foi que June suspirou, erguendo a mão com o anel de noivado.

 

_ Ainda não to acreditando...

 

_ Fiquei morrendo de medo com a sua hesitação. Até pensei que você fosse sair correndo...

 

_ Foi um choque porque... eu estava pensando nisso. Nunca imaginei que você fosse ler meus pensamentos...

 

_ Eu não li. Aliás, se você pensou em oficializar nosso relacionamento, porque nunca me disse?

 

_ Porque eu tinha medo de que você se assustasse, achando que eu queria te por coleira e desse no pé.

 

_ Eu também pensava a mesma coisa. Quanto sofrimento à toa... – parou na frente do portão e puxou-a para um abraço.

 

Do abraço passaram para um beijo, que foi esquentando, esquentando, até Shun colocar a mão para trás e abrir o portão, meio desajeitadamente. E foram andando, procurando não quebrar o contato, até a porta de casa. Se separaram por instantes, pra procurar a chave da porta e entrar. As roupas foram sendo jogadas no corredor, a febre os consumindo. Antes de entrar no quarto, June já estava no colo de Shun, a ereção dele entre eles.

 

Ele se jogou na cama, ela engatinhou pra posição certa, já estava preparada e se empalou nele. Andrômeda jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu extasiado. A amazona apertou-o, massageando o membro internamente.

 

_ Isso é o paraíso! – gemeu ele. – Você é simplesmente deliciosa...

 

June deitou-se por cima do tórax de Shun, lambendo o peito dele, mordiscando os mamilos, que não era porque eram masculinos, eram menos sensiveis. Shun levantava os quadris, estocando mais fundo e June se apertava contra ele, se contraindo de vez em quando, levando o garoto à loucura. Quando sentiu que estava quase, Shun levou os dedos à junção dos corpos e começou a massagear um ponto bem sensível da anatomia de June. Ela quase entrou em combustão espontânea e teve seu orgasmo primeiro. Todos os músculos internos massageando o seu pênis, o rosto da loira numa expressão de prazer, a voz dela em gritos deliciosos levaram Shun ao êxtase total. Ele segurou firme os quadris dela e se derramou por inteiro dentro daquele corpo amado. Ela colapsou em cima dele e ficaram por alguns minutos quietos, esperando as respirações voltarem ao normal e que os músculos parassem de tremer.

 

_ Uau! – disse ele, após um tempo. – Como é que pode ser assim, tão perfeito? Mulher, você é demais...

 

_ Eu sou, mas sempre é tão perfeito porque você é simplesmente... irresistível...

 

 

N/A: *Pipe soltando rojões* EU FIZ! Depois de uma tentativa frustrada, eu não misturei yaoi com hentai. Eu fiz outro hentai de bronze! Acho que ficou bom... (1) Não pude evitar de pensar no Afrodite e Shaka fazendo o mesmo gesto de Ayame e Shigure quando eles aprontam: polegares pra cima e sorrisão. Taí, Junezita Briefs, meu presente de aniversário para o Shun de Andrômeda e para seu site novo. Cheers! 09/09/2005.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
